A cause d'un pari !
by Miss Micaiah
Summary: Allen à fait un pari! ET pas avec n'importe qui ! IL à fait un pari avec Lenalee! Du coup l'enjeu du pari pourrait bien être très surprenant, voir même très suggestif...


******Titre:** À cause d'un pari.

**Auteur:** Miss Micaiah (maîtresse du Yullen, c'est moi ^^)

**Fandom**: D gray man ( en même temps avec moi ça peut pas être autre chose...quoique... parfois des merthur aussi, et des NezuShi pour bientôt^^)

**Pairing:** Yullen Powwaaa ! Ben voui, vous vous attendiez à quoi d'autre venant de moi ^^ !

**Rating**: T (enfin peut être M par la suite qui sait^^!)

**Genre:** Romance, humour, pari idiot.

**Disclamer:** Les zolis perso que j'adore (tout particulièrement Allen) ne ont pas za moua -_-, il n'ya que l'idée de l'histoire qui m'appartient ^^!

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà pour vous mes chers fan ^^ !Je sais que je devrais plutôt me dépêchais de finir mes chapitre de mes autres fics au lieu d'en écrire de nouvelle, mais je vous jure que c'est plus fort que moi ^^! Alors je vous offre cette petite fic pas trop courte, pas trop longue pour que vous puissiez patienter sans trop vouloir me tuer pour l'attente insupportable que je vous fais subir ! Donc en cadeau pour mes chers fans qui me suivent encore et pour ceux qui me suivront peut être plus tard, je vous offre un jolie petit Yullen bien dosé pour vous divertir ^^!: Bonne lecture à tous !

**Note de l'auteur bis:** Yep, me revoilà ! Nan, pas pour vous écrire d'autre OS pour le moment, mais j'ai décidé de faire un petit effort d'écriture, et aussi de me trouver enfin une bêta Reader comme certain me l'avait déjà proposer de faire ^^! Alors je remercie beaucoup Jadebeauregard qui m'as corriger, et corrigeras mes autres fanfics aussi ! Alors une fois de plus, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

><p><strong>À cause d'un pari !<strong>

C'était inexcusable. Un pari! Un simple pari complètement stupide, et le voilà dans cette situation plus qu'improbable. Le pire encore, n'est pas tant le pari que la personne avec qui il l'avait passé. Si encore il s'était agit de Lavi, de Komui, de Reevers ou même Krory, ça aurait peut être put passer, mais non il avait fallut qu'il s'amuse à faire un pari avec la seule personne qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible d'accepter de le faire. Et oui, il avait passé un pari avec Lenalee! Rendez vous compte, la sage, gentille, adorable, pure et délicate Lenalee, avait passé un pari avec Allen !

Ah! Ben vous aussi vous êtes choqué! Eh bien comme ça Allen ne se sentirait pas le seul idiot de la soirée au moins! Le pari ! Quel était-il ! A bien justement il y vient là ! Alors en fait c'était simple, Lenalee… la douce Lenalee avait parié avec Allen sur le fait qu'elle pourrait sans aucune difficulté séduire et faire perdre la tête à ce cher Lavi! En y repensant bien d'ailleurs, Allen se dit qu'avec le caractère très… joyeux de Lavi, il aurait dû se doutait qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps à la jolie demoiselle qu'était Lenalee! Mais bon, Allen pensait pourtant qu'il était absolument impensable que le lapin se laisse prendre au piège. Il s'était dit qu'il aurait eu bien trop peur des réactions explosives de son fou furieux de grand frère! C'était malheureusement sans compter sur la ténacité et le charme naturel de la demoiselle qui l'avait vite détrompé.

Et qu'en est-il alors de l'enjeu de ce petit pari me direz vous ! Alors là chers lecteurs et chères lectrices, c'est là que vous allez adorer le plan de la charmante Lenalee ! Oui, car voyez vous, la petite renarde qu'est notre douce Lenalee, et qu'Allen ne soupçonnait même pas qu'elle pouvait l'être, avait fait parier à Allen que si elle réussissait à séduire Lavi, et donc s'il perdait, ce dernier devrait alors se rendre en pleine nuit devant la chambre du grand et ô combien glacial kendoka, j'ai nommée Yuu Kanda, après avoir frapper à sa porte, une fois celui-ci sortit, tout d'abord esquiver son attaque mortel qui ne manquerait pas de lui tomber dessus, et ensuite… ensuite, eh bien…c'est très simple pour le savoir chers lecteurs, suivons le donc !

Donc Allen marchait doucement dans les sombres couloirs de la citadelle en direction de la chambre d'un certain kendoka comme…eh bien pour être exact…comme un condamné se rendrait à l'échafaud!

_«Après ce que je m'apprête à faire, ce n'est pas sûr que je m'en sorte vivant» pensa-t-il tristement. «Je devrais peut être rédiger mon testament et le confier à Timcampy ! Ah! Mais bon, vu le peu de chose que je possède ce n'est pas tellement important»_

Il finit par arriver devant la fameuse porte, même si un instant il s'était dit qu'il pouvait très bien passer à côté de celle-ci et faire comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu, mais connaissant Lenalee, elle serait bien capable d'aller voir Kanda pour lui demander s'il avait passer une bonne nuit, et donc par la même occasion savoir s'il avait bien rempli sa part du «pari». Il soupira doucement devant la porte encore close, et tendit une main hésitante devant cette dernière.

_«Bon, ben il n'y a plus qu'à se jeter à l'eau» pensa-t-il distraitement._

Même si pour le coup il n'était pas en plein océan, et même si à mon humble avis il aurait peut-être préféré s'y trouver, sans les requins bien entendu ! Donc il prit une grande inspiration comme si c'était son dernier souffle, et frappa trois coups à la porte.

Et là, chers amis lecteurs, je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer l'insupportable attente qu'est la sienne ; l'angoisse lui sert le cœur dans un étau d'acier, la peur atroce de mourir pour une stupidité, les paumes moites de ses mains qu'il essuies en douce sur son pantalon et son souffle qui se raccourcit sous la pression de l'adrénaline.

_«C'est peut être ma punition pour avoir triché aux cartes !» se dit-il furtivement._

Au moment même où cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit la porte devant lui s'ouvrit brutalement. À cet instant précis, Allen aurait du être sur ses gardes, près à décamper à la moindre petite parcelle de métal annonçant la proximité de Mugen, le katana adoré de Kanda. Il n'eu malheureusement pas la possibilité de déguerpir. Pas que le symbiotique ne sache pas courir assez vite pour échapper au grand kendoka, non pas du tout! Il l'avait bien prouvé des dizaines de fois d'ailleurs. De plus avec un maître comme le sien, il valait mieux savoir courir vite si on voulait rester en vie suffisamment longtemps pour se vanter de détenir le record du monde du sprint cent mètres. Non, là le problème était son cerveau! Oui, oui ! Vous avez bien lu, c'est effectivement sont cerveau qui a eu comment dire…un petit court-circuit !

Et la raison en est simple…non qu'Allen soit assez stupide pour rester debout comme un crétin devant Kanda qui pouvait le découper en rondelles sans difficulté…pas du tout! En fait, si notre pauvre exorciste ne pouvait absolument pas faire un geste c'était bien à cause du kendoka…,mais certainement pas pour la bonne raison ! Donc pour que vous compreniez bien la situation catastrophique dans laquelle se trouvait notre pauvre albinos…. Je vais vous la décrire !

Alors pour commencer, lorsque Kanda avait ouvert sa porte…eh bien…c'est simple il avait la tête d'un pauvre mec à moitié dans les vapes ! En même temps en plein milieu de la nuit, il aimerait bien vous y voir le kendoka! Bon voilà la première excuse qu'avait trouvez son cerveau pour faire une petite panne! La seconde est un peu plus choquante! Et bien sûr c'est là chers lecteurs, que vous devez rester scotché à vos écrans tout en faisant fonctionner votre propre cerveau (et imaginations très fertile des jeunes gans que nous sommes) pour imaginer la scène…disons…très intéressante…qui va suivre.

Donc Kanda avait ouvert sa porte dans un état proche d'un somnambule, à moitié endormi, ce qui avait provoqué une «panne» de cerveau chez l'albinos, mais malheureusement pour lui, Kanda apparemment sans le vouloir avait décidé sans le savoir qu'il allait lui en faire baver! Littéralement, s'il vous plaît! Eh oui! Car voyez-vous (allumez l'imagination, c'est parti!) le kendoka en plus d'être presque totalement endormi, n'avait pas prit la peine d'enfiler une chemise avant d'ouvrir la porte! Du coup lorsqu'il l'avait ouvert il était torse nu ! Et bien évidement, comme nous le connaissons tous trèèèès bien, nous savons tous que notre très beau kendoka s'entraine tous les matins! Ce qui fait, si on calcule bien, que ce dernier a alors un corps de rêve! Imaginez cette montagne de muscles, ces abdominaux parfaits, toute cette peau légèrement halée qu'on à envie de toucher, de caresser! Il y a de quoi damner une sainte tout de même ! Et tout ça sous le regard plus que surpris du pauvre petit Allen!

Ce qui provoqua donc un deuxième court-circuit pour son pauvre cerveau! Ah là là ce qu'on le plaint! (en fait on l'envie, mais nous sommes bien trop pudique pour l'avouer). Bon alors cette vision pour le moins inattendue pour notre cher exorciste, eu donc le drôle d'effet de le rendre muet, et passablement idiot! Du coup lorsque Kanda ouvrit enfin la bouche, il sursauta plutôt violement.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là en plein milieu de la nuit Moyashi ! Demanda le kendoka.

Et boom! Un troisième court-circuit pour l'albinos! Nous y voilà!

_«Mince alors, faut que je me reprenne, et vite! Bon alors courage Allen! Ça peut pas être si difficile, j'en ai déjà parlé avec Lenalee. De toute façon, une fois fait, j'aurais plus qu'à partir en courant ! Et puis après tout, on verra bien!» pensa-t-il, en une ultime pensée avant sa «mort prochaine»._

Notre pauvre symbiotique prit donc son courage à deux mains, tout en ayant une toute petite pensée pour Mana qu'il allait peut-être rejoindre plus vite que prévu, et se lança ! Il attrapa de ses mains légèrement tremblantes quelques mèches de cheveux du kendoka qui avaient glissées de sa queue de cheval durant la journée, et tira doucement dessus pour que ce dernier se baisse. Il releva ensuite son visage, qui pour le coup avait prit une jolie couleur rouge carmin, et embrassa Kanda de ses douces lèvres tout juste entrouvertes.

Le baiser volé ne dura que quelques seconde, qui suffirent au pauvre petit cœur d'Allen déjà bien effrayé, à le choquer complètement. Il relâcha alors les cheveux de kendoka, se reculant d'un pas, prêt à s'enfuir. Mais il n'eut malheureusement pas ce plaisir. Avant même qu'il ne puisse se retourner, Kanda avait retrouvé ses esprits, il l'attrapa par le bras, le traînant dans sa chambre sans ménagement, et referma la porte en la claquant derrière lui.

_«Zut! Là je crois bien que je suis mal!»_

Il tenta bien de relâcher la pression qu'exerçait Kanda sur son bras, mais n'y parvint pas. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil inquiet dans la petite chambre, avisant Mugen qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce appuyée contre le lit. Puis, Kanda ouvrit les lèvres, qu'il avait si douces, et dit:

_ Bien ! Maintenant que je t'ai sous la main Moyashi, je vais t'apprendre comment on embrasse vraiment! Lui dit-il d'un ton tout à fait calme comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Et avant même qu'Allen n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit, ni même d'y penser, Kanda attrapa son menton d'une main sûr, lui releva le visage, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout d'abord ce ne fut qu'un simple contact aussi subtil qu'irréel, puis la pression sur ses lèvres se fit plus forte, les douces lèvres de Kanda se firent caressantes, une langue humide et joueuse lécha doucement la lèvre du bas quelques secondes avant de s'introduire dans sa bouche sans le moindre petit accord de son vis-à-vis. Elle alla chercher sa jumelle, et commença à s'enrouler autour, la caressant avidement.

Allen avait maintenant les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes, son souffle commençait à lui manquer quand le kendoka se décida enfin à le lâcher. Il lui laissa à peine quelques secondes pour retrouver son souffle qu'il se pencha de nouveau sur lui, ravisant ses lèvres une fois de plus. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Allen se laissa faire et commença même à lui répondre, mêlant sa langue à la sienne, bougeant ses lèvres en rythme avec les siennes.

_«Nom d'un akuma! Mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique moi !» Pensa-t-il une seconde._

Pensée qui fut interrompue par une drôle de sensation sur son flan gauche, au niveau des reins. Une légère pression le fit sursauter, et quand il comprit que c'était la main de Kanda qui se baladait tranquillement sur sa hanche, elle commença à bougeait lentement, lui envoyant une multitude de frissons dans tout le corps.

_ Hum! Bien, maintenant que tu sais embrasser comme il faut, j'ai beaucoup d'autres choses très intéressantes à t'apprendre! Lui annonça Kanda d'une voix chaude et suave comme il ne l'avait jamais entendue de sa bouche.

À cet instant la voix d'ordinaire froide et glaciale du kendoka était surement aussi chaude qu'un brasier. Tout aussi chaude que son regard bleu nuit, qui semblait désormais comme embrasé de l'intérieur. La dernière chose qu'Allen pu voir avant de se faire entraîner par Kanda vers son lit, fut son petit sourire ravit qu'il lui lança devant son air pommé.

«Oups! Je crois bien que pour un pari, j'ai fait fort cette fois!» Pensa-t-il lorsque sa chemise tomba à ses pied.

Autant dire que sa nuit fut très agité!

~o~o~o~o~

Le lendemain, la citadelle eu le droit à un spectacle des plus extra ordinaire! Allen mangea deux fois plus qu'à son habitude, ce qui était effrayant d'après certain, de plus il avait une drôle de démarche, comme si il avait mal au dos.

_«__Des rhumatisme à son âge ?__» _Se demandèrent les pauvres traqueurs qui n'avaient aucune idée de la vérité.

Lavi, qui apparemment était au courant du pari de Lenalee, étant le petit ami (secret) de la belle, ria bien en le regardant pendant qu'Allen le fusillait du regard.

Mais se qui choqua le plus la citadelle ce jour là, ce fut incontestablement le petit sourire satisfait de Kanda lorsqu'il posa son regard sur Allen. Ce dernier rougi jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en réponse.

**~FIN~ **

Micaiah: Et voilà! Un OS en une soirée ! C'est pas géniale ça !

Allen: ….

Kanda:…..

Lavi: Mouahaha ! Bon sang c'est trop drôle ^^! Allen c'est fait choper par Kanda!

Allen: (rouge tomate) Pourquoi faut toujours que ça tombe sur moi ! (Soupir)

Micaiah: Mais parce que je t'adore mon petit Allen adoré ^^! Allez fait pas la tête!

Kanda: Tss…C'est n'importe quoi! Comme si j'allais me taper le Moyashi !

Micaiah: (grand sourire) Oh! Mais je sais bien que t'en mourrait d'envie mon petit Yuu ^^!

Kanda: (dégaine Mugen) Toi! Je vais te faire ta fête!

Micaiah: C'est pourtant pas encore mon anniversaire ^^!

Lavi : (rit aux éclats) Ah ah ah !Ils sont trop fort ces deux là ^^!

Allen: (toujours rouge tomate) Mouais…j'suis pas convaincu moi…

Lenalee: (toute contente) N'empêche que c'est moi la plus forte ^^!

Allen et Lavi: ça on te le fait pas dire !

Micaiah: (qui court pour échapper à Kanda et Mugen) Ah ah, une ch'tite review avant de partir ^^!


End file.
